Beautiful Snow
by Animegirl051391
Summary: A past that he never knew of, A journal from a person he has never known, A Mother who he wishes to find. Follow Toshiro Hitsugaya in his quest to find his lost Mother. Will he find her or die trying.


**My story 'Beautiful Snow' is my very first fanfic. It's full of so many untold things about Hitsugaya's parents and the quest to find his Mother, so please read it and tell me if I should continue this or not. **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC'S I OWN, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO TITE KUBO WHO OWNS BLEACH. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**_Beautiful Snow_**

**_Chapter 1: The Journal_**

..... "I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya. Your Grandmother passed away in her sleep last night." Isane said with a pitch of sadness in her voice. The white-haired captain of squad 10, sitting at his desk, could only close his eyes and bow his head in sadness taking in the bad news. "Captain Hitsugaya, are you alright?""Yes, I'm fine. I just need some alone-time right now." He said looking up with a sad expression on his face. "Alright, I'll leave you alone then." She quickly bowed and headed straight to the door. Just before she walked out, a voice asked her to stop. "Don't tell Hinamori. I'll tell her""Okay sir." she said and strolled out of his office, closing the door behind her.

Now left alone, Toshiro finally grieved the loss of a person that raised and loved him since he could remember.

With two hours gone by, he slowly stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Eyes blood-shot, pounding headache and stressed out, he just couldn't think about what to tell Momo. How will she take it? Will she be okay? He didn't know.

Straightening himself out and taking in a deep breath. Toshiro Hitsugaya walked out of his office to tell his closest and most beloved friend the dreadful news.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the 5th Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, out instructing her squad new tactics for fighting on one of the training fields. Toshiro only stared at her from afar, rethinking on how to tell her about their Grandmother when Momo spotted him and asked her 3rd seat to take over before she came over. "Shiro-chan, what are you doing here?""Stop calling me Shiro-chan bedwetter, it's Captain Hitsugaya." He pouted to her as she only giggled.

Signing, he put on a serious face before asking her of what he was intended on telling her, "Momo....we need to talk....in private." Nodding her head, he led her to another field away from others.

Along the way, Momo spotted something and dashed over to get a better view of it with Toshiro behind her, "oh look Toshiro, daisies, they're so beautiful" she said smiling in gleam while picking the flowers.

Toshiro could only crack a smile at that moment, her smiles always made him happy inside. "Yes, They remind me when Grandmother used to take us to that park when we we're little""Yeah, we always picked daisy's for her there. We should go see her soon and bring a bouquet of daisies to give her too." At that sentence, Toshiro knew of what he was going to say next that will break Momo's heart.

"Momo.....we can't go visit Grandmother anymore" He said in a serious tone looking down. "Can't go visit Grandmother anymore? Well why not?" She asked with worry in her voice.

.

.

.

.

"Because she's dead Momo" he replied "She passed away in her sleep last night."

After what seemed like eternity, Toshiro gazed up to see her face contort from happy and cheerful to anguish and on the brink of tears. Before he could ask if she was alright, she embracing him with tears streaming down her face, all the while dropping her flowers to the ground in the process.

"T-Toshiro...*sob*" she sobbed on his shoulder. "It's okay Momo." He replied holding and soothing her as best as possible. Reassuring her that everything is going to be alright and that their Grandmother is now in a better place.

Glancing over at the daisies, seeing their heads tilted down, made it look like they were joining in their mourning as well.

* * *

_1 Week Later................_

Sitting in his office, Toshiro filled out paper after paper on his desk keeping himself busy to try and make it through. Even doing his Lieutenants work and staying overnight.

The funeral for his Grandmother was beautiful. White daisies littered her coffin giving a heavenly like burial place to reside eternally in.

Some of her close friends were there, giving their last condolences and farewells to the old lady and placing flowers near her grave.

He and Momo were the last to give flowers and goodbyes to their grandmother before she was lowered in the ground and buried. It was especially tough for Momo to keep it together that day, but she was glad that Toshiro was there to comfort of need.

Toshiro was now thinking of the past where they were a happy family……………….

~Flash Back~

In a summer's meadow near the edge of the forest, there were three figures walking along the tall wheat grass to a special spot where they would enjoy their afternoon picnic.

Two of the figures were running down the small hill, one holding daisies and the second one trying to catch up to the other. The third figure was strolling behind them with a basket in one hand and a folded blanket in the other.

"Come on Little Shiro, I'll race you to the tree""Slow down Bedwetter or you're gonna trip" But Momo was already running to the tree, ignoring Toshiro's words as he chased after her with their Grandmother close behind them.

Momo was only three fourths there until she tripped over a small rock and fell flat on her face dropping the daisies in the momentum. Toshiro quickly rushed to her side to see if she was okay. "I told you would trip Momo, are you okay?" He asked with a kind voice and help lifting her up.

"I'm fine shiro" she replied facing him with a bright smile and picking up her daisies she dropped.

Toshiro could only plaster a grin on his face as he, Momo and their Grandmother walked the rest of the way to the tree.

Now at their favorite spot, he and Momo laid out the blanket as their Grandmother placed food and beverages out for their lunch.

Ham 'n cheese sandwiches with sour cream and chips, and orange juice in a pitcher with a vase of daisies Momo collected earlier for the picnic.

They all sat down, eating and talking about things like Momo going to the Soul Reaper Academy and things that are happening around their Rukongai district and other stuff.

It was unknowing to Toshiro and the others that they were being watch from afar in the forest, behind one of the trees. A woman in a white cloak with her hood on could only smile at one person as tears of joy fell from her turquoise eyes to the ground.

Toshiro felt like someone was watching them. He quickly glanced around them to see if a hollow was near, but didn't see anything until he glanced at the forest area. For a second, he could have sworn he saw a white figure in the forest area, but it vanished before he got a good look at it.

"Toshiro is something wrong?" Momo asked with worry in her voice.

"No, it's nothing" he replied turning back around and taking a drink of his orange juice while Momo and his Grandmother talked about their neighbors' garden.

But he pondered to himself who or what that white figure was he saw only moments ago……….

~End of Flash Back~

Toshiro was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He quickly straightened himself out before asking for the person to enter.

A Soul Reaper holding some package to his side walked over and respectfully bowed to him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I have a letter and package for you" he said giving them both to him. "Thank you. You may leave" Toshiro said as the Soul Reaper bowed and exited out.

Now left alone, Toshiro placed the package on his desk and glanced at the letter to see from whom. To his surprise, it was from his now deceased Grandmother. He quickly opened the envelope and pulled the paper out to read it:

_Dear Toshiro,_

_If you are now reading this, I would already be dead. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you and Momo, but things like this happen when we reach a certain point in our lives and have to depart from the ones we cherish and love. I was hoping that I have more time with you and Momo, probably go on that picnic to our favorite spot under the tree like we do every year when you two were kids. How I wish time would slow down for me so I wouldn't have to see you two grow up so fast. This gift to you is from a person that loves you so dearly to their heart since before you were born Toshiro, treasure it with care and never stop thinking of that person, one day you may find that person and want to know so many unanswered questions from them. Tell Momo that I love her with all of my heart and to not cry so much over me. Toshiro….thank you so much._

After reading the letter, Toshiro smiled knowing that his Grandmother's letter cheered him up from days and nights of strain and mourn. He could finally move on now with a clear mind.

Glancing from the letter to the package, he set the letter down and proceeded to open the gift to him from someone that loves him dearly. Who was that person you may ask? He would find out soon.

'A book?' he thought inspecting it closely, 'No, a Journal'. Curious of what may be written inside, he found a belt with a lock on it keeping it closed and some necklace-type key hanging from the side of the book. Taking the key into his hand, he unlocked the book and opened to the first page.

Only three sentences were written indicating of whom it belonged to and it genuinely shocked him:

_Owner of Miyuki Hitsugaya, _

_Wife of Lord Tenryu Hitsugaya,_

_Mother to Toshiro Hitsugaya,_

'Miyuki…..Hitsugaya……is my Mother?'

* * *

**Thank you for reading 'Beautiful Snow', please review if I should continue this story.**


End file.
